SHINOBI MARINE FACTION
by The Handsome
Summary: Kekuatan di dunia ini bukan hanya sihir, sacred gear, atau sejenisnya. . . tapi ada sumber kekuatan lain yaitu chikara no mi. Mereka yang pemakan buah itu membentuk suatu fraksi untuk melindungi umat manusia dan menjaga buah kekuatan itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan makhluk supranatural. Jika melebihi batas wajar mereka akan MEMBINASAKAN SEMUA MAKHLUK SUPRANATURAL!
**Disclaimer: Semua yang berhubungan dengan fic ini kecuali ide bukan punyaku. Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda, dan High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Genre** : Adventure and Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Naruto x ?

 **Rated:** T - M

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin). Typos, ide jelek, mainstream, gabungan dari tiga anime berbeda, alur berantakan, EYD abal-abal, bahasa gado-gado, Dll.

 **Summary:** Gabungan dari tiga anime berbeda. Naruto, One Piece, dan High School DxD. Kekuatan di dunia ini bukan hanya dari Sihir, Sacred Gear, atau sejenisnya. . . tapi ada sumber kekuatan yang lain yaitu Chikara no Mi (Buah Kekuatan). Mereka yang pemakan buah itu membentuk suatu fraksi untuk melindungi umat manusia dan menjaga buah kekuatan itu dari generasi ke generasi agar tidak jatuh ke tangan makhluk supranatural. Jika sudah melebihi batas wajar mereka akan MEMBINASAKAN SEMUA MAKHLUK SUPRANATURAL!

 **AN:** FanFic ke dua, moga minat ama fanfic ini. Terinspirasi dari buah chakra dan buah iblis, jika di satukan bagaimana ya. . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **SHINOBI MARINE FACTION by The Handsome**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 _Dahulu kala, ada sekelompok orang yang menemukan berbagai buah aneh. Di samping itu, mereka adalah sekelompok pengembara yang sedang kelaparan di suatu hutan belantara. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakan buah itu. Setelah mereka memakan buah itu, tubuh mereka seperti terjadi sesuatu, mereka seperti mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar. Mereka pun mulai melatih kekuatan yang ada pada diri masing-masing. Mereka menamai buah itu adalah buah kekuatan._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka telah menyempurnakan kekuatan masing-masing dan mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya mereka saja yang hidup, tetapi ada Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh, semua itu adalah makhluk supranatural. Mereka yang mengetahui adanya makhluk supranatural mencoba untuk menyelidiki dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui seluk beluk dan menjaga umat manusia._

 _Disisi lain, sebagian dari kelompok pemakan buah kekuatan mulai mencari buah-buah yang dapat memberikan kekuatan bagi yang memakannya dan mulai membentuk fraksi bernama SHINOBI MARINE untuk melindungi umat manusia dari balik layar._

 _Berpuluh-puluh tahun pun telah berlalu, dengan perjuangan keras untuk menemukan buah kekuatan dan mencari orang yang tepat untuk memakannya, anggota fraksi Shinobi Marine pun bertambah._

 _Salah satu pemakan buah kekuatan yang diberi nama Chakura no Mi pun melahirkan dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Secara mengejutkan kekuatan dari sang ibu di turunkan kepada kedua orang anak mereka. Yang lain pun berfikir jika kekuatan milik dirinya akan di turunkan sampai mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak. Namun tanpa di duga kekuatan mereka tidak menurun ke anak mereka._

 _Kaguya Ootsutsuki, nama wanita yang memakan buah Chakura no Mi berpendapat bahwa buah yang ia makan adalah buah istimewa dan tidak akan tumbuh lagi di dunia ini. Beda dengan buah kekuatan lain yang jika penggunanya mati maka buah tersebut akan kembali tumbuh di suatu tempat._

 _Mereka semua pun berfikir demikian sehingga Kayuga di angkat menjadi pemimpin fraksi tersebut menggantikan Gol D. Roger sebagai tanda dan tugas untuk melindungi bibit-bibit muda penerus fraksi tersebut._

 _Hari berganti dengan minggu, minggu berganti dengan bulan, bulan berganti dengan tahun, dan tahun berganti dengan tahun sampai pada akhirnya kedua anak Kaguya telah dewasa dan melahirkan seorang anak. Peristiwa besar pun terjadi di dunia makhluk supranatural yaitu perang besar yang dinamakan GREAT WAR. Para fraksi Shinobi Marine yang mengetahui bahwa perang besar itu akan melibatkan dunia yang di huni oleh manusia pun mulai bergerak dan menampakkan diri untuk yang pertama kalinya._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . ._

 _. . . . ._

 _. . . ._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 _ **GREAT WAR**_

" _HUAAAAA! MUSNAHKAN PARA MALAIKAT JATUH ITU!"_

" _JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MEREBUT WILAYAH KEKUASAAN KITA!"_

" _MEREKA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP DI UNDERWORLD!"_

" _SERANG PARA IBLIS ITU!"_

" _HUAAAAA!"_

 _Begitulah teriakan yang terdengar saat perang tengah berlangsung antara fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang berusaha untuk merebut dan mempertahankan wilayah. Perang itu terjadi di dimensi underworld._

 _Tanpa di duga oleh siapa pun, muncul sebuah robekan dimensi yang menampilkan empat orang, tiga laki-laki dewasa dan saru perempuan dewasa, mereka adalah Kaguya selaku ketua fraksi Shinobi Marine, Hagoromo yang merupakan anak pertama dari Kayuga, Hamura yang merupakan anak kedua dari Kaguya, dan Gol D. Roger sang mantan ketua fraksi. Mereka adalah para wakil untuk menunjukkan eksistensi fraksi Shinobi Marine._

" _HENTIKAN PEPERANGAN INI!" teriakan Kaguya mendapatkan respon dari seluruh makhluk supranatural yang sedang berperang termasuk para pemimpin masing-masing._

" _Siapa kau manusia rendahan? Berani-beraninya muncul di peperangan ini! kalian ingin mati?" terdengar suara angkuh dari pemimpin fraksi iblis, Rivezim Lucifer._

" _Kami adalah manusia dari fraksi Shinobi Marine! Ingat itu baik-baik! Karena kami akan. . . melenyapkan kalian semua!" setelah ucapannya, Kayuga lalu memerintahkan ke empat orang di belakangnya untuk menyerang habis-habisan._

 _Hagoromo Ootsutsuki memanggil meteor super besar dari langit dan mengarahkan meteor itu menuju kumpulan para fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh._

 _Hamura Ootsutsuki menciptakan barrier super kuat untuk menahan serangan dari para makhluk supranatural untuk melindungi mereka berembat termasuk dirinya._

 _Gol D. Roger menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah, setelah itu ia lalu menciptakan lima singa super besar yang keluar dari permukaan tanah lalu menyerang dan menimbun seluruh makhluk supranatural._

 _Peperangan tersebut pun terjadi selama sehari penuh. Fraksi iblis dan malaikat jaruh pun mundur karena sebagian pasukan mereka telah di binasakan oleh empat manusia. Para wakil fraski Shinobi pun terlihat telah kelelahan dan beberapa luka menempel di tubuh mereka. Mereka lalu kembali ke markas fraksi mereka yang bertempat di dimensi buatan Kaguya agar tak ada yang menemukan eksistensi mereka._

 _Fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh pun memutuskan untuk genjatan senjata dengan tujuan untuk kepentingan masing-masing._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _. . . . . ._

 _. . . . ._

 _. . . ._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 **Kaguya Dimension, Markas Fraksi Shinobi Marine.**

Sudah seribu tahun berlalu sejak GREAT WAR dan kemunculan pertama fraksi ini. Kini zaman sudah berubah dan para generasi baru yang memegang kendali atas fraksi Shinobi Marine. Selama seribu tahun ini pula rahasia fraksi Shinobi Marine mulai bocor sedikit demi sedikit kepada para makhluk supranatural. Di ketahui ada penghianat di dalam fraksi tersebut namun telah di bereskan. Informasi yang bocor hanya susunan pangkat, tidak dengan letak dimensi Kaguya maupun anggota-anggotanya. Para fraksi Shinobi Marine menjaga ketat informasi rahassia yang mereka miliki sehingga hanya sebagian informasi saja yang bocor.

Terlihat sebuah istana megah yang merupakan markas besar fraksi Shinobi Marine dan rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitarnya sebagai tempat tinggal para anggota fraksi ini.

Meskipun Kaguya telah mati beratus-tarus tahun yang lalu, tapi dimensi hasil ciptaannya tidak lenyap karena dimensinya akan tetap ada jika terus-menerus di suplay oleh chakra sebagai energi kehidupan dimensi itu.

Di balkon teratas markas besar, terlihat seorang remaja muda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya, ia memiliki kulit berwarna tan/coklat. Memakai baju lengan panjang yang di lipat berwarna hitam dengan lampang Klan Uzumaki di punggungnya, memakai celana berwarna orange dan sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam, juga jangan lupa sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan kanji _'Seigi'_ (Keadilan) di belakang jubahnya. Ia adalah Naruto Namikaze sang _Shosho_ (Laksamana Muda) di fraksi Shinobi Marine.

Naruto sedang menatap langit di dimensi tempat tinggalnya dalam diam. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Naruto tengah berjalan menuju Naruto. Remaja itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan model emo menutupi mata kirinya, ia memakai pakaian formal dengan jubah sama seperti Naruto, atau yang lebih tepatnya ia setingkat dengan Naruto yaitu Laksamana Muda.

"Naruto. . . ." ucap remaja itu. Ia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekaligus sahabat Naruto.

"Sasuke. Ada apa kau datang menghampiriku?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang karena ia sudah tahu siapa itu dari suaranya.

"Hn. Tidak, hanya saja. . . kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat murung" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di samping Naruto sambil menatap langit sama seperti orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hmm. . . begitu ya, entahlah. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan umat manusia" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" bingung Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto.

"Para iblis telah menciptakan suatu alat yang bernama Evil Piece, dan korbannya adalah manusia pengguna Sacred Gear. Ck! Aku tak bisa menerima semua itu" ucap Naruto sedikit menggeram marah.

"Hn. Aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Yah. . . aku juga sama sepertimu" ucap Sasuke lalu menghela nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Mereka, para makhluk supranatural terutama iblis telah menyesatkan dan merubah manusia menjadi makhluk yang sama seperti mereka. Ck. . . itu membuatku muak" lanjut Sasuke sambil menggeram marah.

"Yah. . . aku hanya akan menunggu pimpinan mengeluarkan ultimatumnya" ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Memusnahkan semua makhluk supranatural. . . kedengarannya itu bagus" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. "Baiklah, ayo. . . para Laksamana di suruh berkumpul untuk membahas masalah pergerakkan kita selanjutnya" lanjut Sasuke lalu berjalan ke dalam istana di susul oleh Naruto.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

Rapat penting para tetua dan petinggi Fraksi Shinobi Marine sedang di adakan. Sekarang, di ruang rapat di dalam istana markas besar, ruangan yang sangat luas dengan satu meja berbentuk persegi berukuran lumayan besar dan lebar, berkumpul beberapa orang yang menjabat sebagai bagian dari Laksamana dan tetua telah duduk di sekeliling meja persegi itu. Di kursi utama sekaligus pimpinan fraksi, ada Toneri Ootsutsuki yang duduk sebagai _Gensui_ (Laksamana Tinggi/Armada), Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai asisten Laksamana Tinggi berdiri di belakang Toneri, sebagai notulen.

Ada juga lima tetua yang menjabat sebagai _Gorosei_ (Lima Bintang Senior) yang sudah duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Toneri. Mereka berlima terdiri dari Edward Newgate, Oonoki, Sengoku, Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan terakhir Monkey D. Garp, mereka yang menjabat sebagai Gorosei rata-rata adalah mantan dari jajaran pangkat Laksamana.

Di samping kanan meja persegi itu, telah berkumpul para _Taisho_ (Laksamana), mereka terdiri dari Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Sakazuki, Borsalino, dan Kuzan. Mereka telah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan raut wajah masing-masing.

Di samping kiri meja persegi itu, telah berkumpul _Chujo_ (Laksamana Mayda/ Wakil Laksamana), mereka terdiri dari Issho, Tobirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Shiki, Shanks, Mei Terumi, Raikage A, Marshall D. Teach, dan terakhir Dracule Mihawk. Mereka telah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan raut wajah masing-masing.

Dan terakhir, di hadapan pimpinan dan Gorosei telah berkumpul Laksamana Muda, mereka terdiri dari Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Donquixote Doflamingo, Portgas D. Ace, Sabaku no Gaara, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Enel, dan terakhir Nagato Uzumaki. Mereka telah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan raut wajah masing-masing.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul disini" ucapan pembuka keluar dari mulut Toneri selaku pemimpin fraksi. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini adalah masalah besar, tindakan fraksi iblis telah melewati batas" pendapat pertama keluar dari mulut Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-dono benar. Fraksi iblis telah membuat suatu alat yang dinamakan Evil Piece, alat itu bertujuan untuk mereingkarnasikan makhluk hidup menjadi iblis. . . dan korbannya adalah manusia" timpal Edward menyetujui ucapan Hiruzen.

"Lebih baik membinasakan mereka semua" kini Sakazuki berucap dengan suara seraknya sambil merokok. Tangan kanannya terlihat mengepal dan berubah menjadi magma mengakibatkan asap keluar dari kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu Sakazuki, santailah seperti es" ucap Kuzan dengan nada santai yang kelewat malas.

"Hah. . . . memang benar bahwa fraksi iblis telah melebihi batas wajar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" ucap Toneri membenarkan semua pendapat dari bawahannya, mata tenseigannya sudah aktif yang menandakan bahwa ia dalam mode sangat serius.

"Jadi. . . apa tindakan kita selanjutnya, Gensui?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Naruto" panggil Toneri.

"Ha'i"

"Aku akan memberikanmu tugas khusus. Kau akan melepas tugasmu sebagai Laksamana muda untuk misi ini, misi solo" ucap Toneri.

"Baiklah. . . apa misinya?" tanya Naruto sopan dan tegas.

"Kau akan menyamar sebagai manusia biasa, bila perlu sebarkanlah energi kekuatanmu untuk menarik perhatian para iblis. Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke Kuoh, dan misimu adalah. . . ." Toneri menjeda sejenak ucapannya.

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

". . . . membunuh semua perwaris Klan dari 72 pillars iblis" lanjut Toneri.

"Dengan senang hari"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** semoga fic ini menarik. Dan untuk susunan pangkat saya sedikit merubah dan tidak sama seperti di canon. Laksamana Tinggi (Gensui) lebih tinggi jabatannya dari pada Gorosei, Laksamana tepat berada di bawah Gorosei dan seterusnya. Untuk susunan pangkat yang lain akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita.

Untuk masalah dimensi Kaguya dan seperti apa markas besar fraksi Shinobi Marine, saya samakan seperti ibu kota kekaisaran di anime Akame Ga Kill. Menurutku itu bagus dan elegan.

Nah saya berkerasi kalau Roger merupakan pemakan buah Fuwa Fuwa no Mi. Edward dan Shiki bukan berasal dari zaman Roger.

Mohon maaf bila alurnya kecepetan.

Terakhir, terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s). Terima kasih semuanya.

 **Reviews please. . . .**


End file.
